Hashizume Isao
Perfil thumb|250px|Hashizume Isao *'Nombre:' 橋爪功 (はしづめ いさお) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hashizume Isao *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijos (Hashizume Ryo y Hashizume Kei) *'Agencia:' Enkikaku Dramas *Legal Heart (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Yasuragi no Toki ~ Michi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Yami no Haguruma (BS Sky Perfect-Kansai TV, 2019) *Good Wife (TBS, 2019, ep2) *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018, ep1) *Manpuku (NHK, 2018) *Yunagi no Machi, Sakura no Kuni 2018 (NHK, 2018) *4.50 from Paddington (TV Asahi, 2018) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018, ep6) *Hagoku (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kataomoi (WOWOW, 2017) *Soshite Daremo Inakunatta (TV Asahi, 2017) *Mohouhan (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016) *Doctor X SP (TV Asahi, 2016) *Momoku no Yoshinori-sensei (NTV, 2016) *OUR HOUSE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Chihoshi wo Kau Onna (TV Asahi, 2016) *Saikyou no Futari (TV Asahi, 2015) *Kiri no Hata (TV Asahi, 2014) *Tsuki ni Iku Fune (TBS, 2014) *Tokyo ni Olympics o Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) *Borderline (NHK, 2014) *Zero no Shinjitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) *Toki wa Tachidomaranai as Kichiya (TV Asahi, 2014) *Kaseifu wa Mita! (TV Asahi, 2014) *San Oku En Jiken (TV Asahi, 2014) *Doubles (TV Asahi, 2013) *Itsudatsu (Fuji TV, 2013) *Jouiuchi - Hairyou Tsuma Shimatsu (TV Asahi, 2013) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *Hanayome no Chichi (TBS, MBS, 2012) *Suna no Utsuwa (TV Asahi, 2011) *Hi wa Mata Noboru (TV Asahi, 2011) *Saigo no Bansan (TV Asahi, 2011) *Aji Ichimonme 2011 (TV Asahi, 2011) *Keishicho Keizoku Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2010, ep2,8) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Konkatsu! (Fuji TV, 2009) *Fufudo 2 (TBS, 2009) *Soka, Mo Kimi wa Inai no ka (TBS, 2009) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka (TBS, 2008) *Kansahojin (NHK, 2008) *Kenkaku Shobai Specials: Haru no Arashi (narration) (Fuji TV, 2008) *Dr. Koishi no Jiken Chart 4 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Rokumeikan (TV Asahi, 2008) *Hanochi (TV Asahi, 2007) *Ten to Sen (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) *Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) *Fufudo (TBS, 2007) *Ri Kouran (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Dr. Koishi no Jiken Chart 3 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Watashi ga Watashi de Aru Tame ni (NTV, 2006) *Dr. Koishi no Jiken Chart 2 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Oishii Proposal (TBS, 2006) *Kyoto Meikyu Annai (TV Asahi, 2006) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *Dazai Osamu Monogatari (TBS, 2005) *Nyokei Kazoku (TBS, 2005) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 5 (TBS, 2005) *Warau Sannin Shimai (NHK, 2005) *87% (NTV, 2005) *Akai Tsuki as Sachi (TV Tokyo, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 4 (TBS, 2004) *Dr. Koishi no Jiken Chart (Fuji TV, 2004) *Atarashii Kaze (TBS, 2004) *Kikutei Yaozen no Hitobito (NHK, 2004) *Horobi no Monokuromu (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 3 (TBS, 2004) *Shin Kyoto Meikyu Annai (TV Asahi, 2003) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 2 (TBS, 2003) *Anata no Jinsei Ohakobishimasu (TBS, 2003) *Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho (TBS, 2002) *Yome wa Mitsuboshi (TBS, 2001) *Onna to Ai to Mystery (TV Tokyo, 2001-present) *Hyakunen no Monogatari (TBS, 2000, ep3) *Shokatsu (Fuji TV, 2000) *Konya wa Eigyouchu (Fuji TV, 1999) *Suzuran (NHK, 1999) *Akimahende (TBS, 1998) *Kamisan Nanka Kowakunai (TBS, 1998) *Days (Fuji TV, 1998) *Good Luck (NTV, 1996) *Campus Note (TBS, 1996) *Tatakau Oyome-sama (NTV, 1995) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari ''Warau Zunou (Fuji TV, 1995) *Kamisan no Waruguchi 2 (TBS, 1995) *Sweet Home (TBS, 1994) *Kamisan no Waruguchi (TBS, 1993) *Ryukyu no Kaze (NHK, 1993) *Aisuru to Iu Koto (TBS, 1993) *Zutto Anata ga Sukidatta (TBS, 1992) *Kekkon Shitai Otokotachi (TBS, 1991) *Papa! Kakko Tsuka Nai Ze (Fuji TV, 1990) *Nippon-ichi no Kattobi Otoko (Fuji TV, 1990) *Aitsu ga Trouble (Fuji TV, 1989) *Seishun Kazoku (NHK, 1989) *Takeda Shingen (NHK, 1988) Películas *Otoko wa tsuraiyo Okaeri Torasan (2019) *Archimedes no Taisen (2019) *Ano Hi no Organ (2019) *Whistleblower (2019) *Usuke Boys (2018) *What A Wonderful Family! 3: My Wife, My Life (2018) *Girl's Play (2018) *Destiny: The Tale of Kamakura (2017) *Samurai Sensei (2018) - Saiki *The Third Murder (2017) *What A Wonderful Family! 2 (2017) *Hamon: Yakuza Boogie (2017) *After the Storm (2016) *What A Wonderful Family! (2016) *Nagasaki: Memories of My Son (2015) *The Little House / Chiisai Ouchi (2014) *The Tale of Princess Kaguya / Kaguya-Hime no Monogatari (2013) *The Eternal Zero (2013) *Tokyo Family / Tokyo Kazoku (2013) *My Way of Life / Watashi no Michi: Waga Inochi no Tango (2012) *I Wish / Kiseki (2011) *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *Railways (2010) *The Negotiator The Movie / Koshonin The Movie (2010) *Yomei (2009) *Nada Sou Sou (2006) *Lorelei (2005) *Mr. Rookie (2002) *Ryouma no Tsuma to sono Otto to Aijin (2002) *Suzuran - Shoujo Moe no Monogatari (2000) *Second Chance (1999) *Taian ni butsumetsu (1998) *Ohaka ga nai! (1998) *O-higara mo yoku, go-shusho sama (1996) *Yonshimai monogatari (1995) *Ghost Pub (1994) *Kin chan no Cinema Jack (1993) *Kozure Okami: Sono chisaki te ni (1993) *Future Memories: Last Christmas (1992) *Happy Wedding / Oishii kekkon (1991) *Onna ga ichiban niau shokugyo (1990) *Tales of a Golden Geisha (1990) *Kitchen (1989) *Bakayaro! 2: Shiawase ni naritai (1989) *Hashi no ue ni oide yo (1987) *Kuroi doresu no onna (1987) *Dandelion (1985) *Love Letter (1985) *Itsuka darekaga korosareru (1984) *Shosetsu Yoshida gakko (1983) *Village of the Eight Tombs (1977) *One Thousand and One Arabian Nights (1969) *A Wanderer's Notebook (1962) Curiosidades *'Debut: '''1963 *'Educación:''' **Tokyo Metropolitan Aoyama Senior High School **Osaka Prefectural Tennoji High School Enlaces *Perfil (Enkikaku) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Hashizume Isao.jpg 79ddefff60db5fd058c690e9698cf6b840302.jpg Hashizume Isao 3.jpg Hashizume Isao 4.jpg Categoría:JActor